This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning and aeration of open bodies of waters.
There exist apparatuses for cleaning ground waters at bottom layers in which a vacuum is created to cause air or gas to flow into ground water collected in a well shaft or a special housing (as disclosed in German documents DE-OS 36 25 488, DE-PS 38 05 200, DE-PS 38 11 962).